<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The McKinley scandal by Xx_itzbethxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430534">The McKinley scandal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_itzbethxx/pseuds/Xx_itzbethxx'>Xx_itzbethxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, klaine - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>English, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_itzbethxx/pseuds/Xx_itzbethxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is in his last year, with big plans for his future. Kurt and Sebastian are dating and everything is perfect. Until they meet the new English teacher Mr Anderson whom is also co-director for the new directions. Will fate happen and Blaine and Kurt end up TOGEHTER. What happens after their first meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Septembers evening. The night was young and young was the summer breeze that danced through the open window. The breeze fought dominance with the suffocating heat. They battled together. They fought until the sun decided to rest and calm down. Claiming back all it's soldiers. This allowed the room to cool down and give the boy air to breathe. However Kurt was too occupied by his current thoughts to notice the change in temperature... It's my last year! My last year before I leave for New York. However that's not my main worry. My boyfriend Sebastian wants to be "more adventurous and experimental". He believes we are like an old couple, not fun and boring. Sebastian claims to love me, yet he keeps pushing me for more. Sometimes he doesn't listen when I tell him no and he goes to far... Is that love? I always pictured my first relationship to be like Maria and Tony. We were meant to fall in love and have a happy ending. I do like him very much. But there is always something that pushes me over the edge. Is this what love is supposed to be like? What does it feel like to actually be in love?  It's the last night of the holidays! I should feel excited but all I feel is dread. I should be excited to start my senior year, but I'm scared. Not just scared I have scars both physically and mentally. Ever since I came out, I've received such hatred, sometimes I ruminate that it would be better if I wasn't here at all? Sometimes I want to end it all and relieve myself of the pain... But I am strong and I want to graduate. These dark thoughts swirl around my head like the evil that Tangos around the world. Causing destruction, devastation, and damaged minds.  Nevertheless I will get through this I have to. It's a mission I pledge to complete. The darkness started to ooze from all corners of kurts bedroom, chocking him of his vision. The sun had gone to rest, it claimed sleep and left the moon to go on shift. The moon emitted small rays of light. They waltzed into the room lighting up the boys tear streaked face. Kurts body was shaking with fear, he had sobbed for the past two hours. His eyes were crimson with regret and sorrow, his hair was tangled due to him running his fingers through it continuously. Hummel was panicking... what would tomorrow bring? Would I finally be able to walk down the corridor without being slushied or pushed into lockers? Would I be free at least? The answer to the first one is no idea. That's what I'm terrified of. What if something terrible happens? Will the teachers be the same? They never do any thing about the bullying. They may be sympathetic but they don't actually care. Most of them believe that being gay is a phase. Half of them support the bullying. They believe being gay is a sin. Of course I'm terrified to go in.  I hope my new English teacher for this year won't be like them? Hopefully they will be kind and at least a little helpful. Who am I kidding it's always the same. New staff come in and they don't care nor do they support any of the glee members. A woman last year even threw a shoe at us! How rude and extremely belittling! Miss Pilsbury is lovely however she cares and helps. I can trust her with most of my problems. She has an open mind and doesn't agree at all with the staff members. Unless it's Mr Schuester. She practically drools when she sees him. Who would like him, he can be highly inappropriate sometimes. Although I reckon he does it to impress miss. The last questions. Of course I would never be free... I will never have a break from them. They will always haunt and taunt me. It makes me sick to think they will have a life when they're older. They break us. They never let us have a moment at school. The track us down and make our lives a living hell. Like predator to prey. An ongoing battle. I would do anything to be free of this. Even I have to end everything i will do it. Hummel was sobbing fully now. His whole body was rigid with an ongoing pain. He was supposed to be happy. He had the "perfect" boyfriend. Sebastian did make him happy. Kurt just hated being pushed for sex. He wasn't ready. He wanted it to happen at the right time not in a bar where Sebastian was drunk out of his mind. Sebastian seemed to live at the bar. It was called scandals. However it wasn't that exciting. It was quite boring. And not in the slightest part scandalous. "I never understood Sebs lust for the place" Kurt pondered. Kurt never went with Sebastian to scandals. However he agreed to go next Saturday. It would be his first time. The first time for many things The boy was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't realised his phone was buzzing constantly. The light ripped through the darkness allowing him to stumble through his room to the en-suite. Kurt showered to ease away the everlasting pain that seeped through his mind every living second. The water ran down his body. Every droplet was sprinting in a race just as competitive as one another. The droplets Of water helped wash away his tears. I'm so tired of everything. Whilst I'm terrified of what will happen tomorrow, I'm so excited! I get to see my friends again. I basically spent the whole summer with Seb. It was perfect! He treated me like a prince, yet I still wasn't enough. I saw the way his gaze would linger on older men. Especially this one guy. I never got the chance to see whom. But he made this summer a dream. On summer nights we would spend every second talking about our dreams or sharing cuddles. We would duet to lustful songs ,but he would watch the most romantic films with me. We would share secrets. He seemed to talk about Hunter a lot. I thought and still think nothing of it. Seb makes me so happy. However I hate how he always wants to kiss and thrust. I'm not ready. But I love him. At least I think I do. I am so excited to see my friends tomorrow especially Quinn. Quinn is my best friend. But I'm excited to see the rest of new directions. Quinn has helped a lot this summer. When I wasn't with Sebastian I was with her. I even gave her a makeover! We spent hours shopping and gossiping. I love her as a friend. Before Kurt knew it sleep took over his sleep deprived body. And soon dreams took over. Letting him escape the torturous reality of the world and of the next day. He slept peacefully for an hour or two. Sometimes dreams can be your greatest escape or your mind becoming your greatest enemy. ——————————————————————————————— *beep, beep, beep, beep, beep* The sound of Blaines alarm pierced through the silent room. Disrupting the slumber Anderson managed to fall into. Blaine was too nervous last night to actually fall asleep. But due to his minds demands he managed to fall asleep. His nerves were nauseating. It was going to be his first day at his new job. His first time teaching English. Yes I trained and taught for a year as a trainee but my first time teaching individually. It's also my first time being co-director of a glee club. I wonder what it'll bring? Will the kids like and respect me? Or will everything go wrong and I mess up, which will lead me drinking to much and getting fired and losing everything? Nope that's probably not going to happen. The drinking part I mean. I'm not sure about the respect part though. I trained at Dalton which is a private school not a public one... Dalton was heavenly to him. He met some great friends. Nick and Jeff were teachers at Dalton and helped me so much throughout my journey. I owe them so much. The kids also respected me there. But that's a private school. My previous experience at a public school was hell. I was bullied severely. But I've moved on. However  I'm nervous for what today brings. The sun was peeking through the blinds, this allowed Blaine to get out of bed and get ready. The speckles of light danced across the room and the condensation on the window, ran away from reality. Just liked Blaines mind whilst he dreamt. Blaine made his bed with a delicate manner, the navy bedsheet complimented the red comforter. Before he showered he packed his bag, making sure he included the spare equipment and his own copies of the books they would be studying. He also packed the sheet music they may need for glee club after school. He was informed that he would have to perform in front of all of the new directions. It would be a solo. Anderson was grateful for this. He heard the horrors of Schuester rapping and being a little to close with the members of new directions. He had no idea what he would sing though. He had to be impressive make a good first impression?! The thoughts of what to sing engulfed him. Blaine couldn't get rid of these thoughts. The shower was warm and relaxing. The water helped him clear his mind a little. But it also allowed him to think about what to perform. He was thinking of a Katy Perry song. But he wasn't sure. Maybe he'd end up performing Melanie Martinez. Who knows? Blaine had planned out his outfit yesterday evening, so he needn't to worry about what to wear. He wore a simple white shirt that was under a navy vest with a red tie. It was like something out of Hollywood according to his best friend. Sam had helped plan out his outfit because Blaine was far to panicky to do it himself. His bottoms were black and quite fitting on the calves and thighs. He wore plain black work shoes. When it came to styling his hair, he put a little bit of hair gel in to soothe the angry curls but allowing enough freedom for a few curls to escape at the front of his face. This completed the look and made him look elegant. By the time he had finished getting ready he had no time to get breakfast so he grabbed his work bag and left the house at the speed of light. The mild air hit Blaine like a ton of bricks. Smacking him. But he loved this. It reminded him of when he used to live in California not Lima Ohio... He got into his black Toyota and decided to stop at the coffee shop. Upon entering the small coffee shop the strong scent of coffee consumed him. This made him crave coffee even more. He craved it like an artist craves success. He came to realise he was also starving. He ordered a medium drip and a croissant and left for school. When he arrived at the school he noticed a group of jocks surrounding a terrified looking kid. It made his heart ache. He wish he could do something to end all bullying. The kid had dropped all her bags and was crying. This made the jocks laugh maniacally at her. The poor girl Blaine thought to himself. Before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed his bag and coffee and was walking over to the jocks. He wasn't going to be one of those teachers that sat back and did nothing. He wasn't like that. School should be a safe environment for  everyone. Not a dangerous one. "Hey," he crouched down and picked up her books "Rachel I wanted to speak to you about glee club later. I'm new here could you help me? Inquired Blaine. A look of relief washed over the girls face. "Yes of course mr?" Rachel hastily but very confidently replied. "Anderson. Mr Anderson. I'm the new English teacher do you mind showing me where I can find the glee club?" Mr Anderson replied. "Yes! Of course. I can tell you all about the solos I will be getting this year. I'm the star of glee club..." Rachel rambled on "although I must ask why did you help just then. No one here cares?" Rachel quizzed. "I don't want to be that teacher that sees bullying and does nothing to help. I lied I already know where glee club is. I just wanted to help. I really must go now though otherwise I'm going to be late. See you in glee miss Berry" mr Anderson replied quickly. And sped down the hallway making it to the English block in one piece. Blaines first day had been very uneventful so far ,he only had one lesson left today before glee. And that lesson was the higher set for English lit. Anderson was lucky with the room he got. It was top floor with an amazing view that looked over most of the school. His room was 22. It was the prefect size. It had three sets of bookshelves that contained textbooks and exercise books but no plays, no poetry and no novels. Blaine made a note to bring more in. He wanted his room to be a safe place as well as cosy and welcoming. It was his new mission that he had to complete. Before his last lesson he went to the staff room to get some tea to calm his nerves. He was about to teach seniors for the first time, he wanted to be fully prepared for what was going to happen. "Hey I'm Mrs Hudson I teach English here as well. First day?" "Hi. I'm Mr Anderson here to teach English and direct glee. It's nice to meet you Mrs Hudson" Blaine replied shyly "It's very nice to meet you as well sweetie. You look incredibly nervous. Seniors?" Mrs Hudson questioned. "Yes. But I've heard great things about them from the head of English. Still haven't met her face to face though. But yes. I'm teaching them next. Good luck to me eh?" Blaine whispered back. Far to embarrassed for his own good. "You'll be fine, well it was nice meeting you Blaine. Have a good day" Mrs Hudson replied whilst walking out of the room What a lovely woman Blaine thought to himself. I must befriend her she's so kind Blaine pondered. *the school bell rings* Students started to file into Mr Anderson's classroom. Making his nerves rise up. On the board he instructed everyone to get into pairs and sit down together. They would be staying like this for the entirety of the year so he warned them to make a sensible and smart decision. He also instructed them to write their names on the red books in front of them they also had to write English and Mr Anderson on the front. These would be the exercise books they would be using for English and he didn't accept anyone losing them. He also shared rules of the classroom and his office hours. "Hello class. I'm Mr Anderson I'm your new English teacher, I will be teaching you this last year. We will be studying two plays and a novel. As I said on the board I will make no exceptions for missing homework unless you have come to me beforehand about it. I will be handing out the curriculum next lesson but today I want to hand out the first play we will be studying. I think you'll really enjoy it, at least most of you will, some of you might not. It'll be a chain of events. Now before I hand out the play I want you to answer the questions on the board. It is very important for you to understand what communism, socialism and capitalism is. You will need to understand the political ideas behind them in order to understand this play. Now enough of me talking. I'm going to do the register please answer appropriately. We don't want any bad first impressions do we?" Mr Anderson mused. All his students were working hardly and all of them replied to the register appropriately. When Mr Hummel had responded he sounded like an angel. His voice sounded perfect. I wonder what it would be like if he sang? God no Anderson stop those thoughts. And Miss Fabray has also replied with an equal delicate voice. They must be in glee Blaine pondered. Kurt seemed interesting to Blaine. He was talking to Quinn in a suspicious manner, as though they were plotting something. Or as though they were gossiping. Maybe they were dating? That's why they seemed so close. Or they could be talking about the work? There's only one way to find out... "Mr Hummel?" Blaine interrogated "Yes Mr Anderson" Kurt had replied shyly looking embarrassed or scared. Possibly both! "I was wondering if you could tell me what communism is and give me example of an event that was based on the opposing political beliefs" mr Anderson questioned. He knew he had pushed a bit too much but he wanted to hear that angelic voice again. "Communism is a theory or system of social organization in which all property is owned by the community and each person contributes and receives according to their ability and needs. Basically there's an equilibrium between the community. As for an example Mr Anderson, there's the entirety of the Vietnam war that took place from 1955-1975 due to opposing political beliefs. America was extremely Capitalistic and didn't agree nor believe in communism because they were ignorant and only believed in unjust things. There was the battle known as Dien Bien phu 1954 between France and Vietnam, due to the Vietnamese wanting independence from France and wanting to become communist. The Vietnamese believed America would support them because they had also gained independence but again due to opposing political beliefs, America didn't support Vietnam instead they supported France. The french lost the battle due to lack of knowledge of the land and quite frankly their lack of equipment. The Vietnamese had an advantage because they had received help from China and Russia. Russia and America were also at conflict known as the Cold War. Anyway once Vietnam won the country was split into North and south Vietnam, at the 17th parallel. This was known as the Geneva accords. North Vietnam was communist whilst south wasn't, it was ran by an idiot know as Diem. He was extremely corrupt. Anyway the reason the war had started was due to the Americans being terrified of the domino theory. The domino theory was the idea that if Vietnam went communist then all the other countries would follow and everyone would go communist. The Americans lost the war and Vietnam won. Is that answer good enough" Kurt had replied rather sharply but confident with his answer. Mr Anderson was blown away with his knowledge on this. Not many students would be brave enough to give a full analysis of a war or why it started. It was as though Blaine was smacked in the face, not only did Kurt have an angelic voice he was also very intelligent. His thoughts were swirling. "Mr Hummel it appears to me that you have outstanding knowledge on this matter. I'm very impressed." Mr Anderson replied with a massive grin. He was certain he saw Kurt blush and Quinn smirk at Kurt. Was there something Blaine didn't understand going on? The lesson went on swiftly after that encounter. He never handed out the plays, the whole class ended up debating the three different political beliefs. Quinn and Kurt had impressed Blaine. He was inclined to find out more about Kurt. Whilst he seemed confident he seemed shy as well. But when he was talking with Quinn they were the loudest in the room. He wanted to make Kurt smile like Quinn did. When Kurt laughed with Quinn, Blaine found himself to feel fuzzy inside. Blaine found it hard to stop gazing at Kurt but he looked beautiful. His hair was coiffed and styled perfectly, his skin silky smooth. And his outfit. Anderson had never seen someone wear such tight jeans. He looked amazing Blaine thought to himself. Stop it Anderson these thoughts are dangerous. But he couldn't stop staring. That's until Kurt looked back at him and they locked eyes. There was a standstill in time like they were the only people in the room. It was magical looking at him. He ripped his gaze away and put his glasses on, and focused on his choice of music for glee later. He tried to focus but he couldn't stop looking back over to Kurt and Quinn. He knew this was wrong but he couldn't help himself. Anderson looked at the clock on the wall which signalled there was only five minutes left of the lesson. "Right everyone, leave your books here. No homework today. Wouldn't be fair eh to make you do homework the first day? Have a nice evening everyone. You can leave early" Blaine had quickly stated. He was too nervous for this. His nerves were starting to choke him up. Clouding his vision it was like he was trapped and there was no escape. He was gripping the table so hard that his knuckles had gone white. His breathing had increased rapidly. He was starting to panic. What if this would go wrong, what if everyone hates me. I can't do this... He was about to spiral but he felt a hand in his "Hey Mr Anderson, can I help?" Kurt inquired. He only went over to Mr Anderson because he looked as though he was about to burst out crying or as though he was going to faint. The boy grabbed Blaines hand and led him over to a table and instructed Blaine to sit down. "No , no it's fine I'm just stressed. I'm fine don't worry about me Mr Hummel" Blaine replied hastily. His hands were still in kurts. He removed them and ran his fingers through his hair. He heard the boy let out a little gasp. "Are you sure you're fine. I don't mean to push, I just- it looked as though you were about to breakdown." Kurt implied "Yeah I'll be ok, Mr Hummel. I should be going I need to get to glee club so I can perform my solo. I still don't know what to perform. That's why I looked panicked. Sorry I didn't mean to" Blaine had responded in a whisper merely embarrassed that he was caught by this perplexing boy. He was ashamed to look so panicked. But almost surprised that Mr Hummel helped him. "Wait you're going to glee club?" Kurt replied eagerly. Trying to hide his excitement. "Yes I am indeed Hummel and may I add I'm also singing. I just don't know what to sing" Blaine chuckled out the response. Was Blaine flirting. Who knows. "I want to be impressive. I was thinking a Melanie Martinez song. No one does her justice. But I also thought it would be controversial. I need your help. Can you help me Hummel?" Blaine added. He was blushing profusely now, but was staring adoringly at the boy. Making the younger boy blush scarlet. " well Mr Anderson it's your lucky day. What can I help with. If it's where the glee room is then I'll just walk with you. If it is what to sing I reckon with Melanie Martinez either orange juice or Mrs potato head will be a good choice." Kurt mused, locking eyes with Mr Anderson. Next thing Mr Anderson knew Kurt had grabbed his hand and was pulling him to the hallway. "The best thing to do sir is to play what's right in the moment. Express how you're feeling. Perform what you think is the right song. Let's go to glee" with this, Kurt let go of Mr Anderson's hand and they were walking side by side down the hallway to glee club. The hallways were quite, as though the lockers were playing a game of sleeping lions. The sun was running through the room racing with time and the coolness from the breeze. But everything was peaceful. That's until both Me Anderson and Kurt got to the choir room and everyone was talking and sharing the events of the day. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled whilst saying Thankyou. He wanted to hug him to express how grateful he was for Kurt helping him but he couldn't. Time to face the music Anderson thought to himself. I am incredibly nervous to perform but I listened to Kurt and what he had said. I have the perfect song to perform. I only hope the new directions will like it. Blaine realised he was still standing by Kurt in the doorway. He decided it would be better if he went and interacted with Will. He noticed how Mr Hummel had practically waltzed over to Quinn and his other friends. He looked incredibly happy. He couldn't help but stare. "Mr Anderson?" Mr Schuester questioned "will you be performing first? "Erm ... yes. Could I play the piano as well I have the perfect song I want to perform" Blaine responded "Of course, should I introduce you now or let there be a mysterious aroma?" Schuester responded "I'll introduce myself, although I've already met three of the students. Two of them are in my English class." With this Anderson sat down on the stool by the piano. And was preparing himself for what was about to happen. ——————————————————————————————— "Hey Quinn, hey Tina. Did you know Mr Anderson the English teacher will also be in glee" Kurt questioned excitedly "No kurt, we thought Anderson was just walking you here for fun..."Quinn replied sarcastically "you know he keeps looking over to you Kurtie" Quinn added. This made Kurt go crimson. He looked over to Mr Anderson and they made eye contact. He noticed the way Anderson ran his fingers through his half curly hair. He looked incredibly handsome as hot. He looked incredibly nervous. I wonder why he's this nervous Kurt thought. The room was humming in excitement as they noticed the new teacher stroll over to the piano, sitting down hesitantly. They all noticed how his eyes scanned the room as though he was looking for someone in particular. It was like hunting for treasure. Blaine made eye contact with Kurt, and Kurt let his gaze linger for a few seconds longer than necessary before turning to face Quinn. Kurt looked back to Mr Anderson whom was still bouncing his leg in nerves. "Hey I'm Mr Anderson, I'm new here. I'm teaching english. Some of you may know me from there. I will also be co-directing with Mr Schuester and sometimes I'll be performing..." Blaines nerves seemed to be getting the better of him. Kurt thought he looked adorable whilst he was nervous "someone told me to perform a song that felt perfect in the moment. They made it clear to express what I'm truly feeling. They helped me to decide what to perform. I hope you enjoy". Mr Anderson looked back over to Kurt one last time before playing the starting chords to orange juice. "OMG Quinn. It's orange juice by Melanie Martinez" Kurt whispered trying to contain how happy he felt that Mr Anderson listened to him "Yes kurtie I know." She replied smiling to her self Oh, oh, stick it down your throat I'm watching from the bathroom Making sure I don't choke, choke From the words you spoke When you're screaming at the mirror Now you're sitting in the cafeteria Shoving clementines and orange bacteria Down your throat a dozen times a year, yeah For another 'round of your bulimia You turn oranges to orange juice Into there, then spit it out of you Your body is imperfectly perfect Everyone wants what the other one's working No orange juice Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ Mr Anderson's voice was perfect, Kurt to himself. He couldn't help how attracted he was to this man. His voice was like a dream come true. He played the piano both beautifully and elegantly. He couldn't help himself. He was staring at him. He was beautiful. And the way he played the piano made him feel a certain way. It was incredibly magical. Oh, oh, I believe you chose to blow it on the reading carpet That's what happens when you're starvin' Please say that you won't continue Ordering oranges off the menu Stuffin' up your mouth like t-t-tissue The way you look is not an issue You turn oranges to orange juice Into there, then spit it out of you Your body is imperfectly perfect Everyone wants what the other one's working No orange juice Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ Kurt couldn't stop himself from smiling. He knew Mr Anderson was special. He displayed so much emotion in this song. It was as though the words were sentimental to him. He couldn't help but observe how Mr Anderson kept looking over to him. I love his voice was all Kurt could think about. He wanted to go over and join in with him. But he couldn't. It was truly magnificent. Kurt was getting emotional. He also noted how Mr Anderson had tears in his eyes. He wanted to do so many things to make him smile that bright smile. Ooh, I wish I could give you my set of eyes 'Cause I know your eyes ain't working, mmm I wish I could tell you that you're fine, so fine But you will find that disconcerting You turn oranges to orange juice Into there, then spit it out of you Your body is imperfectly perfect Everyone wants what the other one's working No orange juice Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ Ee, ah, ee, ah, OJ Once the song had finished Kurt had tears streaming down his face. The tears were racing down his face seeing whom would get in first place. None of them succeeded because Kurt had wiped away his tears with his coat sleeve. Destroying their little lives. Kurt didn't know whether he was crying from the previous night and his thoughts or how emotional Mr Anderson had made this song and how true the words were presented. He loved it and craved more. He craved more like a lover craves loving affection... The room had roared with applause. Everyone was impressed with Blaines voice and his skill on the piano. They were ecstatic but emotional. Mr Anderson was perfect. Everyone was happy. Kurt however snatched his bag from his chair and ran out of the choir room like there was no tomorrow. He didn't look back, even after he heard the yells of Quinn and Tina. He was sobbing and had to escape. He couldn't face anyone tonight. With this in made he ran to his car and left the school. Kurt was shaking and distraught. It didn't help his boyfriend was waiting for him... Waiting for him like a predator waited to destroy their prey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What kills you makes you stronger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologise for the previous chapter. It was a massive chunk. I’ve tried to space this one out more. Hope you enjoy. There is klaine content in this chapter. This is just Kurts perspective. Let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive home for Kurt was agonising. He had raced home without thinking about the consequences if he got caught speeding. The trees had soared past the window as though they were also running away from their problems as well. The breeze that broke into the car from the open windows allowed Kurt to calm down a bit. The breeze danced delicately around Kurt allowing him some space. He could hear the other cars around him also racing to get home. These were muted by kurts sobs. Kurt had ran out of the choir room with no explanation, he hadn't looked back. He ignored the calls for him to come back.<br/>
It was the song...<br/>
That bloody song Kurt thought to himself. The lyrics had caught him. He wished he could think of himself as "imperfectly perfect" but he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to. Everyone told him how worthless he was, Kurt believed the words and now his mind always thought of him as not good enough. That's why he ran out. The song caught him of guard and made him upset. Granted the song made him upset, he thought Mr Anderson's voice was beautiful. He sang the song so beautifully and divinely. It wasn't just his voice that made Kurt swoon it was how perfectly he played the piano and how much emotion he put into the song. He loved it. Kurt knew thinking this was incredibly dangerous but he wanted more. Not wanted needed and craved more. Kurt was fascinated by Mr Anderson. He loved the way that he ran his fingers through his hair or how when speaking about the subjects in English he was incredibly passionate. Not only that but Mr Anderson was the first teacher to be nice to Kurt in a while. Well that was lie Miss Pillsbury was the loveliest woman Kurt had ever met. But Mr Anderson made his heart race. His heart beat was sprinting with adoration. He wanted more. He wanted to talk to this mysterious man. But he couldn't. </p><p>Once Kurt had got home the first thing he noticed was Sebastian sitting on the doorstep. He was in his Dalton uniform. His white shirt had two buttons undone and his tie was missing. His blazer was thrown onto the patio. His trousers were incredibly tight around the thighs and calves. Sebastians hair was a mess, all over the place. Seb looked like a hot mess. He couldn't help walking over to Sebastian. When he got closer his breath had hitched. Sebastians eyes were blown with lust. He was wringing his hands nervously. It looked as though Seb had also been crying. Whilst his eyes were blown with lust they were also red. Sebastian looked like he was in pain. Kurt ran over to him now embracing him, sliding his hands round to Sebastians back. Drawing circles on his back trying to comfort him. What was wrong? Sebastian had melted into the embrace and kept whispering sorry over and over again. Kurt was beyond confused but felt a need to stay and calm his boyfriend down.<br/>
"Hey what's wrong?" Kurt whispered almost instantaneously upon hugging him. He was scared to receive a reply from him<br/>
"Where-where were you Kurtie" Sebastian choked out almost sadly but sternly at the same time "we were worried sick. Rachel phoned me explaining that you ran out of glee sobbing" Sebastian looked both sad and frustrated. Something else was the matter. He looked guilty for some reason. Why would he be apologising for me running out of glee?<br/>
"I'm fine I promise. I just- it was" Kurt was cut off by Sebastian pressing a soft kiss to Kurt. Once Sebastian had finished kissing Kurt he looked at Kurt with guilt in his eyes. Regardless Kurt kissed Sebastian back. When he kissed Sebastian he could taste alcohol and cherries. He wanted to taste more. It was a nice taste. Kurt deepened the kiss slightly allowing his hands to rest at Sebastians hips. This was a mistake because Sebastian pushed him into the wall, pinning him against it. Allowing no escape. Sebastian moved one of his hands down to kurts thigh whilst the other kept him pinned against the wall. His lips were making their way down kurts neck sucking and biting, but never long enough to leave a mark. Sebastian bit kurts exposed collar bone causing the boy to let out a moan. This gave Sebastian more fuel to his fire. He started grinding against Kurt, as well as continuing to kiss and suck. But this was too much for Kurt he didn't want this.  Kurt grabbed Sebastian to stop him. He flipped him around so he was the one on the wall. Sebastian was about to launch at Kurt and kiss him again but Kurt stepped away.<br/>
"No. No I can't. Not today Sebastian I'm sorry" Kurt whispered with a shaky breath. Sebastian looked furious. His eyes were full of anger and hatred.<br/>
"No?" Sebastian screamed " is that the only word you know Lady Hummel. No. God I thought you were boring with all your musical shit. But god no. You're as dry as a nun. I was willing to be patient but this is ridiculous Kurt! At least Hunter entertains me. What do you do? Sit there playing grandma?" Sebastian shrieked these words. He stabbed Kurt with these words. He knew Kurt wasn't ready for sex. It may not be important to Sebastian but it was important for Kurt. He wanted it at the right time and with the right person. He is starting believe Seb may not be that person. Half of the neighbours were intruding in this argument all of them watching intently. Wondering what would happen next, it was like a soccer game.<br/>
"I'm sorry I'm not some man whore Sebastian.  I'm sorry I'm not ready to spread my legs just because you want to fulfil your needs. I'm not ready." Kurt screamed back tears running down his cheeks again.<br/>
"You will never be ready Lady Hummel. You will get to age of 80 stinking of piss and the stench of virginity. I may be a man whore but at least I'm man enough to actually experiment in different realms." Sebastian screeched.<br/>
"Sebastian grow up" Kurt managed to whisper. He didn't think Sebastian had heard him but he did. Next thing Kurt was being pushed into the wall with force. The force caused agony. Sebastian slapped Kurt, and shoved him to the floor. Kurt was shaking. His next door neighbour was running over to Kurt at the speed of sound causing Sebastian to run back to his car. He fled the scene just like a criminal fled their act of crime. Soon to be forgotten </p><p>Kurt hadn't registered being helped inside, or how they helped him calm down or how they helped him get ready. Kurt hadn't noticed how the rain was banging on the window as though it was demanding to be let in. He also hadn't noticed how it was pitch black outside and in his room. The coldness was creeping up on Kurt, being careful not the attack the boy. The sound of his sobs were the only noise in the house. There was the casual ticking of the clock disrupting the silence but kurts sobs always overtook and won the competition between them. Kurt was all alone. His dad Burt was out drinking with his work mates and Finn and Carole were at Finns aunts house. Kurt had never felt more alone and embarrassed. His crying had stopped but his pain hadn't. Kurt had had a good day before the whole argument between him and Sebastian. Kurt had loved english. His new teacher was amazing and so caring and Quinn was perplexing as always. She had been there for Kurt. Even with this Kurt still felt lonely. </p><p>Not only do I feel lonely ,I feel hungry, I feel conflicted as well. Sebastian had really hurt me but my thoughts were dedicated to Mr Anderson. He was the most beautiful person Kurt had ever laid his eyes on. And his voice was like an angels. But he knew thinking this was wrong and repugnant. He wanted to get to know Mr Anderson but he wasn't sure how. Maybe he would ask him to help him in glee tomorrow? Kurt was distracted by the sudden nausea that overcame him. He knew he should go and eat something but he had to punish himself some way. He knew punishing himself like this was wrong and essentially life-threatening but he was to tired to deal with anything.  Kurt started to feel dizzy and his head felt heavy and before he knew it he passed out and crashed down onto his bed.</p><p>The birds were singing the blues. Causing joy to overcome the negativity in the atmosphere. Relief washed over the plants and buildings that had witnessed the previous argument. Whilst it had been entertaining to see Kurt finally explode, they were in pain knowing the boy was feeling worse. That he felt completely worthless and never good enough. Neglected by positivity. It was like watching someone being stripped of their innocence and dreams all at once. Kurt deserved to be happy and deserved to be loved not treated like a sex toy to please that meerkat the atmosphere ruminated. If only he received help. If only the right person would walk into his life. </p><p>I had awoken at 05:30 due to those birds singing loudly as though they were in some competition. Or as though they were arguing. Nevertheless Kurt was awake. Last night I had fainted from lack of food but I am determined to be strong today I need to be. I need Mr Anderson's help on something. I know I shouldn't need his help but I felt something. I felt safe around him, I won't ask him to help me personally. I need to get this out. I'm going to pull a Rachel Berry and sing about my feelings.  I have the perfect song, but I will need help and Anderson was flawless. But he also wanted to make Anderson trust him or least talk to him. He needed a light in his life. Something happy and caring. Mr Anderson seems perfect Kurt ruminated. </p><p>With this in mind Kurt got ready wearing his best clothes, he wore the tightest pair of black jeans he could find, accompanied by a white tight jumper and a grey vest. He never wore white because he thought people would be able to see all the bruises that decorated his body. His body was a canvas for the bullies and they used their fists as paintbrushes. Kurt wanted to impress Mr Anderson and believed this was parfait- meaning perfect. But he also wanted to walk down the hallway feeling a little confident. He knew he was going to be interrogated by all the new directions later but he didn't want to speak to them. So singing his thoughts may be a little easier. He just didn't know how to pull this of.  </p><p>*last lesson*<br/>
Kurts day had be uneventful work wise. He never felt challenged here. The work was easy for him. He was fluent in french and history was one of his favourite lessons, he managed to get lost in previous events and he loved it when he could attempt unsolved cases. But it was easy to him. However, english was his last lesson and he would have to face Mr Anderson. He was terrified yet felt exhilarated! I love English. I love how you can get lost in books and escape reality and enter different realms even if it isn't for that long. It was his only escape from the torment. He was always glad when English was last because it meant he didn't have to face the bullies. They weren't smart enough to be in class. Thinking of it they really aren't smart enough to be in any class.  </p><p>Kurt was feeling sick but he wasn't sure if it was from nerves or from the fact that he still hadn't eaten. Even though Kurt felt sick he made his way to English block 15 minutes early. He wanted to speak to Mr Anderson but he knew it had to be before the lesson. He knew Quinn wouldn't leave him alone once the lesson started. Kurt was sprinting up the stairs and with every step he took his hand gripped the rail tighter to keep him upright. He was on a mission and was eager to complete it!<br/>
Kurt had reached room 22...<br/>
The wooden door was open, giving permission for him to knock and enter. But Kurt felt like he was intruding or as though he was being stupid. Mr Anderson wasn't going to help him.  He noted how he was sat at his desk running his hands through his curly hair, and how it seemed that he was chewing his lip but Kurt wasn't certain because he wasn't close enough to tell. Kurt also noted how he had unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt  exposing his neck and that his tie was missing. Mr Anderson had flushed cheeks and his eyes were tinted with a glint of stress or worry ,again Kurt was only in the doorway so he couldn't be sure. There was a Lima bean coffee cup on the stack of novels that laid on the desk. There was also a pile of exercise books stacked next to his computer. He had added fairy lights to his computer. This made the classroom seem more comforting and welcoming then it did before. He noticed how Mr Anderson was playing with his pen. He seemed stress and Kurt thought it would be a bad idea to intrude on him. Kurt decided to turn around and walk into the Library. I will just find a book to get myself lost in. I will try and talk to Anderson after lesson. Yes I will get even more nervous but I really don't want to interrupt Mr Anderson. I mean he looks adorable but he's busy so I'm going to walk away. Kurt had started to turn around and walk away until he heard his voice<br/>
"Mr Hummel?" Kurt spun around to see Mr Anderson getting out his office chair and was wearing a tight pair of brown checkered pants with black work shoes with no socks letting more skin to be exposed. He was walking towards Kurt with a sense of eagerness. Once Mr Anderson had reached Kurt he was met with hazel eyes that had speckles of gold in them. He was lost in his eyes they were gorgeous. Kurt looked towards Mr Anderson's lips and back to his eyes before ripping his gaze away from Anderson's face.<br/>
"Y-yes Mr Anderson?" Kurt Breathed out shakily. Noticing the way Mr Anderson was staring at the boy not intensely but in a caring way. Mr Anderson grabbed kurts hands and pulled him into classroom. Kurt couldn't help but notice how perfectly their hands fitted together. As though they were meant to hold each other.  He also couldn't help but notice how nervous Anderson seemed. Mr Anderson shut the door whilst managing to hold one of kurts hands. Mr Anderson pulled Kurt closer to himself before turning around and ordering Kurt to sit down on one of the desks.<br/>
" you ran out of glee yesterday. After my performance. I didn't realise I was that awful Mr Hummel." Anderson chuckled "but I also managed to observe how upset you seemed. Is everything ok?" Mr Anderson asked softly.<br/>
Kurt wasn't sure how he should respond. Should he tell the truth and reveal what a pathetic person he was or lie. He could tell Mr Anderson how his song was perfect and how he wished he could feel like that, he could tell him what happened the night before and he could also reveal all the hatred he receives. But this would make Mr Anderson hate me Kurt thought to himself. He wanted to tell someone about what happened last night but he was so ashamed that he let it happen. Kurt hadn't realised he was crying until he felt Mr Anderson raising his hand to kurts face and wiped his tears away and how he cupped his face looking intently into his ocean eyes. Mr Anderson had sat down next to Kurt and took kurts hands and placed them in his hands in his lap.<br/>
"Mr Anderson, your performance was perfect it wasn't you at all. It was beautiful. I wish I could feel like I was imperfectly perfect" Kurt whispered observing how his hands were still in Mr Anderson's and how Mr Anderson was rubbing a thumb over his thumb drawing patterns trying to soothe him. "I ran out of glee because, I ran out due to my emotions becoming unbearable. I ran out because I couldn't face it anymore. I'm so tired. I know you probably hate me and how you must think I'm a coward" Kurt confesses shyly.<br/>
"Mr Hummel, I, I don't think you're a coward at all! I think you must be going through a lot? And that you're incredibly strong I noticed how pained you looked through some of the song and I can only apologise if I caused any discomfort for you. And I don't hate you" Mr Anderson whispered whilst looking at Kurt with such care, making sure to never break eye contact. "I don't hate you Mr Hummel it would be unfair of me to do that. And besides I couldn't hate you, it would be impossible, considering I don't know you yet. But I know I want to know you. You said your feelings became unbearable... what did you mean by that if you don't mind me asking?" Blaine all but whispered never looking away from Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but feel moved. He was blushing profusely at Mr Anderson's statement. He also observed how when saying this Mr Anderson's hand gripped his even harder as though to say I'm here for you.  He also noted how Mr Anderson had shifted more towards Kurt and he also observed how close they were together.<br/>
"It's Kurt. So you don't hate me?" Kurt smirked a little whilst quirking his eyebrow. Mr Anderson only confirmed by nodding his head. " that's good to know. It's nice to know one person doesn't hate me yet. It would be unfair of me to put my problems onto you" Kurt whispered.<br/>
" Kurt" the name rolled of Blaines tongue, he liked how it sounded he wanted Mr Anderson to say it again. "I want to know? If you can't tell me verbally maybe write it down?" Mr Anderson whispered back.<br/>
"Mr Anderson, I know I have only known for what two days? And I would understand if you said no. I mean you probably will say no. I was curious about something. Can I ask and gain your permission to do something?" Kurt whispered, this caused Mr Anderson's heart rate to speed up dangerously. Kurt noticed the way Mr Anderson had started playing with his hands and how he looked nervous. Kurt looked directly in Anderson's eyes observing how they had darkened.<br/>
"Y y y ye yes. You can, can you, of course. I mean. No? Yes. Ask away." Blaine replied in a flustered whisper, his voice deeper than it had been a few seconds ago. Kurt observed that Anderson was nervous and thought he looked adorable. He was adorable.<br/>
" I was wondering" Kurt was deliberately pro-longing his question. He loved the affect he had on Mr Anderson. It was rather entertaining. Mr Anderson was bouncing his knee. " I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Kurt was smiling to himself now.<br/>
"It depends would be my usual answer. But for you. Hmmmm. Anything. Of course I will help you. Just for you" Anderson winked.<br/>
"You don't know what I need help with yet! Mr Anderson will you. Will you help me do something that no one else will agree to help me with" Kurt almost flirted. He lied he knew the new directions would be willing to help but he wanted to tease him-it was fun! "Will you help me perform a song in glee after school today? You asked me why my thoughts were unbearable. I want to express what I'm feeling in a song. Of course I'll expand if you want me to afterwards. But I know the other members of glee will want an explanation as to why I left and the only way I think I can explain is through a song. I'll understand if you refuse and never want to talk to me again. But I hope you will at least consider" Kurt breathed. Notting how Mr Anderson had tensed up but was stilling holding kurts hand. Holding more like gripping his hand for dear life.<br/>
"No. I don't need to consider it. My answer is of course what song is it? I am happy to help and I still want to talk to you Hummel you intrigue me. I want to get to know you! I won't pressure you to tell me what's wrong but please know I'll be here to listen" Mr Anderson answered with the biggest grin on his face. Kurt was shocked that he accepted to help him. He locked eyes with Mr Anderson and noticed how dark his eyes were now and how his lips were slightly parted. He also noticed how some curls had escaped the gel in his hair and how his glasses complimented the frame of his face.<br/>
" good enough by little mix. And you want to know me. Well Mr Anderson you have tough competition with Quinnie" Kurt replied softly still holding his gaze on Mr Anderson. He laughed to himself at what Quinn's reaction would be if she found them holding hands.<br/>
" my competition!" Anderson exclaimed "I will have you know when I want something Mr Hummel" Blaine looked directly at kurts lips when saying this " I tend to get it. I will gladly compete if you are the prize. I think you're amazing and Quinn is lucky to have you as a partner" Blaine whispered rather seductively his voice even deeper and more hoarse then it was before. Kurts stomach coiled and he felt very turned on. But he knew these thoughts were dangerous and tried to push them away. But he was certain Mr Anderson was flirting. But he wasn't sure.<br/>
"Me and Quinn? She's my partner in crime not partner in love. I think you might be surprised Anderson!" Kurt teased. Kurt realised he was flirting only a tiny bit though. But he still crossed the invisible line.<br/>
"Surprised! And why Mr Hummel would I be surprised. I think YOU may be surprised Hummel. Just you wait!" Blaine retorted playfully. Nudging Kurt on the arm. Smirking to himself. Kurt was blushing enjoying himself to much.<br/>
"You assume I was with Quinn. Anderson I play for the other team" Kurt responded. He was scared to see how he would react. Most people got scared and would run away or would throw abuse his way. But Mr Anderson was grinning and looked genuinely happy. This was a confusing reaction. It's unusual but welcoming.<br/>
"And I Mr Blaine Devon Anderson" before he could finish that sentence the school bell rang signalling it was time for last lesson. Kurt grabbed back his hands and stood up, walking over to where he sat.<br/>
" Thankyou Sir." With that Mr Anderson got up too and opened the door allowing the rest of his class to come in. Mr Anderson looked back over to Kurt and grinned at him, before walking back to his desk to take the register. </p><p>Quinn wasn't in English today. She had messaged him previously about an appointment at the doctors. He knew she couldn't miss this for the world. Whilst he missed Quinn he was relieved that he wouldn't be under investigation until glee. Quinn was only missing English. How coincidental? Kurt was in dreamland. The last fifteen minutes had been heavenly. He loved every second of it. He loved how they had held hands. He was over the moon with Mr Anderson agreeing to help him. For the first time in a while he felt incredibly happy.  The work for this lesson was pretty easy...<br/>
They had to write an biography. Kurt was certain that Mr Anderson looked at him the whole time he was explaining what to do. He couldn't stop smiling to himself. Kurt decided he would expose himself in this task. Not explicitly he would subtly reference somethings. He knew Mr Anderson wanted to know him so he decided to write it down. He didn't want to go into detail about what happened last night, but he wanted to let him know the real reason why he left glee yesterday in such a rush.  He was going to be truthful. Even if it did push Anderson away...</p><p>*55 minutes later*<br/>
Kurt had written two pages. He knew some of the stuff on these two pages were dark but like he thought earlier. It was better to be honest. He kept glancing over to Mr Anderson during the lesson and couldn't help but blush when he caught him looking. He felt giddy like a drunken man. As light as a feather. Kurt noticed the time and decided to pack away his stuff not because he wanted to rush from the classroom but because he was finished. He needn't to add anymore is what was the point keeping his equipment out?<br/>
"Alright class, I want you to put all your work here, on this desk by kur- I mean mr Hummel. I will be looking through these. Hopefully you'll get feedback next lesson which I believe isn't until Friday! We have three minutes until end of lesson. You can pack away." Mr Anderson stated  confidently and with authority. Kurt thought he sounded hot. God Hummel get rid of these thoughts. They're repugnant!<br/>
" Mr Hummel can you stay behind please?" Mr Anderson asked.  Kurt replied by nodding not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself. But he was pleased that he had to stay behind, it meant he didn't have to prolong packing his nonexistent mess. </p><p>Everyone had left the classroom and they were alone once again. Mr Anderson was striding over to where Kurt was sitting. Kurt was a little anxious it was like he had butterflies in his stomach. He was playing with hands trying to distract himself from the nerves that were arising. Mr Anderson had reached Kurt and grabbed both kurts bag and his hand pulling him up, leading both of them to the door.<br/>
"You ready Mr Hummel?" Whispered deeply whilst continuing to walk down the hallway hand in hand with Kurt. Kurt felt like the luckiest man alive.<br/>
"For what Anderson" Kurt quipped.<br/>
"For your solo duh!" Mr Anderson chuckled "I think it's going to sound amazing." Blaine smiled<br/>
"A solo how interesting. I thought you might want to join in? Or you know..." Kurt whispered shyly. Kurt was started to feel scared that he would be caught holding Mr Anderson's hand. But also he hadn't actually clarified what Mr Anderson would be helping him with.<br/>
"I will be playing the piano Hummel. But if you really want me to I'll join in. Anything for you. However I want you to be the one to shine Kurt" Blaine whispered back also realising they were holding hands.<br/>
"You can do whatever you want Anderson. You don't have to sing I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable!" Kurt replied. Mr Anderson stopped and turned Kurt to face him. Blaine place his hands on kurts shoulders and looked into those ocean eyes whilst stating<br/>
"You don't make me feel uncomfortable Hummel. You make me feel" before Blaine could finish his sentence Quinn ran you to Kurt and embracing him whisky squealing. Quinn looked at both Mr Anderson and Kurt whilst smirking. She knew something was blossoming between the two but she wouldn't say anything.<br/>
"Come on Kurtie lets go to glee. I want to know why you didn't reply to me yesterday and why Sebastian had texted me angrily saying you were a prude. You're not. But you worried me" Quinn whispered noticing Mr Anderson looked a little jealous at the mention of Sebastians name.<br/>
"Oh Quinnie I missed you today. And yes I may be prude but I want to lose myself with the right person" he replied glancing at Mr Anderson before looking back at Quinn " and I'll explain everything, but first Mr Anderson is helping me perform a song which will hopefully put across what I'm feeling" Kurt stated shyly noting how both he and Anderson were nervous. "Oh and Quinnie I will need your help on something" Kurt started winking at her.<br/>
"Of course Kurtie anything for you" Quinn smirked. Observing the weird look on Anderson's face. She found it quite amusing that these two seemed a little too close already. She knew that Kurt was developing feelings she believed Mr Anderson might have as well. But she wasn't one to say something. She just smiled at Kurt and pulled him into the choir room with her. Leading them to their normal chairs. Kurt observed the way Quinn kept glancing over to Berry but he didn't say anything. He just smirked to himself. They both noticed things about one another that they would be discussing at the Lima bean after glee. </p><p>Mr Anderson was engrossed in a conversation with Mr Schue. They seemed to have a little bit of tension going on between them. Not the good tension the conflictive one. Kurt couldn't but laugh to himself. He thought Blaine was adorable but incredibly handsome at the same time. But seeing him get frustrated caused all types of feelings. It caused him to feel hot and as though the room was spinning. It was addictive. Mr Anderson sauntered over to the piano, sitting down delicately. He looked beautiful Kurt thought to himself. Kurt wanted to sit by Anderson and hold his hands again but he knew he wasn't allowed. Mr Anderson scanned the room looking for someone. His gaze met kurts and he grinned sheepishly as well as excitedly. He looked like an excited puppy. Kurt thought it was endearing.<br/>
"Before we start this weeks lesson, Mr Hummel would you come to the front?" Mr Anderson asked with a confident voice but his nerves got rid of the illusion. Kurts instantaneously got up and moved swiftly to the microphone.<br/>
"Some of you may be wondering why I ran out yesterday, I can't answer fully now but I hope this song will help you understand. And I know some of you may be wondering what happened with my boyfriend Sebastian, but that's just for me to know at the moment. I'm sorry" Kurt whispered, looking over to Mr Anderson as though to say you can start now. Mr Anderson seemed sad but determined. Kurt wasn't sure what he was feeling.</p><p>Anderson started playing the piano chords for good enough by little mix. There were a few gasps from the room but Kurt knew he had to do this. He looked over to Mr Anderson for reassurance. And mr Anderson smiled softly at him. When Kurt started singing Blaine thought he sounded like an angel and Quinn looked sad her eyes were tearing up. </p><p>I am the diamond you left in the dust<br/>
I am the future you lost in the past<br/>
Seems like I never compared<br/>
Wouldn't notice if I disappeared<br/>
You stole the love that I saved for myself<br/>
And I watched you give it to somebody else<br/>
But these scars no longer I hide<br/>
I found the light you shut inside<br/>
Couldn't love me if you tried<br/>
Am I still not good enough?<br/>
Am I still not worth that much?<br/>
I'm sorry for the way my life turned out<br/>
Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now<br/>
Guess I'm still not good enough</p><p>Kurt had finished the first verse and chorus, he looked over to Mr Anderson whom was looking back at him. Was Mr Anderson sad? He looked upset but Kurt wasn't sure? He wanted to ask him but he knew it was impossible considering he had to finish the song. </p><p>Does it burn<br/>
Knowing I used all the pain?<br/>
Does it hurt<br/>
Knowing you're fuel to my flame?<br/>
Don't look back<br/>
Don't need your regrets<br/>
Thank God you left my love behind<br/>
Couldn't change me if you tried</p><p>Mr Anderson was looking at Kurt whilst trying to stop himself from getting up and going over to hug Hummel. He so badly wanted to whisk Kurt away and make him happy. Kurt couldn't stop glancing over to Mr Anderson. He couldn't help but observe the longing look on Mr Anderson's face. Kurt wanted to go and sit by Anderson but he stayed put. </p><p>Am I still not good enough?<br/>
Am I still not worth that much?<br/>
I'm sorry for the way my life turned out<br/>
Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now<br/>
Guess I'm still not good enough<br/>
Release your curse<br/>
'Cause I know my worth<br/>
Those wounds you made are gone<br/>
You ain't seen nothing yet<br/>
Your love wore thin<br/>
And I never win<br/>
You want the best<br/>
So sorry that's clearly not me<br/>
This is all I can be<br/>
Am I still not good enough?<br/>
Am I still not worth that much?<br/>
I'm sorry for the way my life turned out<br/>
Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now<br/>
Guess I'm still not good enough</p><p>Mr Anderson had joined in with the bridge and had sung the last chorus with Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but notice how perfect their voices sounded together it was like fate had pulled them together. Kurt thought Mr Anderson sounded beautiful. He loved how Mr Anderson had joined in with him even if he did receive a few weird looks. He loved how Anderson looked at him during the entirety of the song. He felt special. He felt fuzzy and dizzy inside. Blaine had gotten up and was walking over to Kurt completely ignoring the applause that was ringing throughout the choir room. The closer Anderson got the more Kurt noticed the determined look on his face but the glaze in his eyes. It looked like he had shred a tear or two. Kurt observed how Anderson kept looking towards kurts lips. Kurt held direct eye contact with Anderson. Anderson leaned in closer. Kurt had shivers running up and down his spine. His nerves betraying the confidence he was trying to show.<br/>
"That was beautiful Kurt. j'ai beaucoup aimé." Blaine whispered looking directly at kurts eyes. Kurt chewed his lip. Not hiding the fact that he was nervous or that he felt nauseous.<br/>
"Thankyou Anderson. Wait you can speak french?" Kurt questioned quietly, blushing slightly at his question.<br/>
"Not fluently Mr Hummel. I only know a few phrases. Although I would LOVE to learn maybe you can teach me a few things?" Blaine replied ,completely ignoring the fact that Mr Schue was addressing the class and that a few members of new directions were staring at both of them.<br/>
"Hmmm it depends." Kurt quipped walking over to Quinn.<br/>
"Depends on what Mr Hummel" Blaine smirked whilst following Kurt.<br/>
"What are we depending on Kurt?" Quinn quizzed.<br/>
"Nothing" boy of them replied with a grin. Quinn knew it was something. They were not subtle at all.<br/>
"Kurtie, Sebastian keeps messaging me. I don't know what to tell him. Personally I think you should ignore him Kurtie. He is causing you this much pain. Whilst the song was beautiful and both of you sounded stunning. I could see how much pain you were in" Quinn breathed out shakily. Noting that Blaine shifted a little closer to Kurt. Was he being protective both Kurt and Quinn thought?<br/>
“It’s fine Quinn. I’m fine. He’s mad because I wouldn’t give him something. I didn’t want to give myself away yet. It’s fine can we discuss this later somewhere more private.” Kurt whispered just loud enough for Blaine to hear.<br/>
“Mr Hummel?” Mr Anderson whispered whilst shifting an inch closer to kurt. Looking concerned “what do you mean by he was mad because you wouldn’t do something” Blaine asked.<br/>
“Mr Anderson please don’t worry. I’m fine. It’s fine.” He whispered back. Ignoring that some students were looking over to the trio. Mr Anderson wasn’t convinced by Kurts answer. “Quinnie shall we leave it’s the end of glee anyway and I need my coffee” Kurt chuckled. He was putting on a mask again but he was certain Mr Anderson knew he was pretending to be happy.<br/>
“Of course! Ooh Kurt I need to gossip. I have some exciting news!” Quinn squealed. Quinn was the most popular girl in school so Kurt knew she always had juicy information. But he had never seen her get so excited over anything. Quinn grabbed his hand and was pulling him through the choir room. He looked back over to Mr Anderson and smiled before leaving the room. Kurt was happy for the first time in a while, but he was also confused. Why had Mr Anderson offered to help? And why did he stay with Kurt and Quinn most of the lesson? It shall remain unsolved...</p><p>Kurt and Quinn reached their destination. They were at the coffee shop. Their attention was drawn to Sebastian and an older man. They seemed incredibly cosy. Too close for kurts liking. This was going to be eventful Kurt thought to himself. </p><p>A chain of events almost...</p><p>Kurt almost cried out when Sebastian kissed the older mans cheek. Leaning in closer to his neck whispering something. Quinn grabbed his hand and started marching over to Sebastian. She was clearly on a mission. A dangerous one at that.<br/>
“How dare you” she screeched. The anger flowed through her body. Kurt pulled her back towards him to prevent her doing something she would later regret.<br/>
“It’s fine Quinnie let’s just get our drinks. He’s not worth the time.” Kurt whispered to her calmly. Kurt sent Sebastian a sad look before walking away. Bumping into someone he never expected to see. He bumped into the most attractive person he had ever seen. He felt lucky to know this person. </p><p>Kurt smiled to himself before looking back at the person.<br/>
“Would you like to get a drink” they whispered seductively.  Quinn smirked at Kurt before leaving the coffee shop. Leaving Kurt alone. </p><p>But Kurt wasn’t alone, he was with the man of his dreams. He couldn’t believe his luck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think  Thankyou for reading  :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>